wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Grougaloragran
Grougaloragran is one of the few Dragons alive, he and his twin brother Chibi were part of the Counsel of Six back on their homeworld, and on the World of Twelve before the fall of the Eliatrope people. He stayed on Oma Island for years, using an invisibility spell to hide the island as he watched over Yugo and Adamaï's Dofus. When it hatched, "Grougal" left with Yugo to search for someone suitable to care for him until his powers awoke. In the meantime, he stayed with Adamai on Oma and helped train him to use his Wakfu. History Background Grougaloragan is one of the first 6 Eliatrope dragon and has been alive since the start of creation. On the Eliatrope original planet Grougal served as the brother to the king of the Eliatropes Chibi. But when the war began he fought in it to. The war unfortunately seemed hopeless and sow he went with the Eliatropes as they left there world. When they landed on (to be) the world of twelve, Grougal helped them to rebuild. But Qilby actived the eliacube starting the war again but Yugo find out Qilby's terrible act and Grougal would hate him even in his reborn form. When war get worse Grougal send's his little sister Nora and her dragon twin Efrim to retrieve the dead king Yugo and Adamai's dofus and Qilby's eliacube. After she got them she give's them to Grougaloragan and kill's Orgonax. After that Grougaloragan goes to another dimension. After that the world got destroyed but hundreds of years later he returned served as the guardian of Yugo and Adamai's Dofus "since the dawn of time". When the Dofus hatched, Grougaloragran brought the infant Yugo to Alibert and returned to Oma Island to raise Adamai. Season 1 After leaving Yugo with Alibert, Grougaloragan stayed to train Adamai on Oma Island. He thought Adamaï many things and in time Adamaï saw Grougal as a father. But in time Yugo will return to Oma island with his friends but nox (who has been following Yugo) finds the island. Grougaloragan mistakes Yugo's friends to be evil( because of Rubalix presence) and tries to kill them. Yugo soon finds his friends and Grougaloragan and he explained the Eliatrope people's origin. This reunion is interupted when Nox arrives the team try to help, but Grougaloragan telleports them away. Nox and the dragon fight for long but in the end Nox is successful and as he drained the energy from the dragon he told Grougaloragan his plan. The plan made Grougal kill himself to save the universe, but the last thing he does is warn the brotherhood of Nox plan and dies. Season 2 Grougaloragran is reborn in a Dofus which contains him and his brother, Chibi Personality Before his most recent incarnation, Grougaloragran is an extremely powerful dragon. He speaks in the third person. After his most recent incarnation, he is extremely protective of Chibi and harbors a seemingly instinctive hatred for Qilby. As shown during the OVAs, he is something of a pest. Physical Appearance Grougaloragran is a massive black dragon at the beginning of the animated series, with blank white eyes, a white underbelly, and bushy white eyebrows, sideburns, and a beard. He has an underbite in this form. He is able to shift his form to appear as a dark-skinned human with large pointed ears, long white hair, and a white beard. In this form he wears a long black robe. After his death at the hands of Nox, he reincarnates with his brother Chibi when Yugo used their Dofus to access the Eliacube. As a hatchling, he is a small black dragon with a large head the size of the rest of his body, a dark brown underbelly, and small black wings. Powers/Abilities *'Transformation' - Grougaloragran can transform into multiple life forms which can help him achieve certain tasks. *'Fire Breath '- Grougaloragran can breath large amounts of fire. *'Wakfu Sensing '-Grougaloragran can sense other people's Wakfu and wakfu currents. *'Magic- '''Grougal is a dragon and is very powerful in wakfu, meaning he is great at magic and spell casting. Grougal could break time spell's just by blinking and he could make sonic shock waves with a spell. *'Flight- 'Grougal is able to fly at high speeds in both his human and dragon form. *'Semi-immortality- '''Him being a dragon Grougal is immortal but can still br killed. But him also being one of the first 6, when he dies his is reborn. Relationships Yugo Grougaloragran watched over the Dofus containing Yugo and Adamai for eons until it hatched. After the Dofus hatched, he left Oma Island with Yugo to find him a suitable human guardian - one who could care for him until his Eliatrope powers awakened. Grougaloragran cares deeply for Yugo, going as far as to risk his life against Nox multiple times to protect him. Adamaï As a fellow dragon, Grougaloragran raised Adamai alone on Oma Island. They have a father son relationship considering the fact that there brothers. Grougaloragan will do everything it takes to keep Adamaï save. Chibi Chibi is Grougaloragans Eliatrope brother, he seems to care of Chibi a lot even reborn as a bady he wants to keep Chibi save. Gallery Grougaloragran.png|Canceling Nox Time Ability Category:Dragon Category:Animated Series Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Eliatrope Category:Eliatrope Council Category:Immortal Category:Alien Category:Demigod